


These Fires

by em-kellesvig (mischief5), esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/em-kellesvig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Song lyric by Natasha Bedingfield, Recover.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	These Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicGunn/gifts).



[  
[click to embiggen]](http://www.squidge.org/~esteefee/imgs/coup_mcshep_wall.png)


End file.
